Yuki possesif
by AngelMelyn-Chan
Summary: Yuki ne veut plus que Shuichi voit Hiro.Shuichi n'est pas chanteur,il est normal ou plutot un homme de ménage.C'est un oneshot.Review please.


**Disclaimer:**Cette fic a été inventé par Verlorener Engel qu'elle a fait pour moi pour un de mes sketch en art dramatique et quand je l'ai lu ,je voyais les persos de Gravitation,qui ne sont pas à moi mais l'auteure,dans cette histoire donc je vous la présente.

**Yuki possesif**

Yuki et Shuichi soupe tout en discuant.

Yuki : Shuichi...pourquoi depuis quelques temps tu fais plus ce que je te demande ?

Shuichi : C'est pas vrai Yuki, je fais toujours ce que tu me demandes.

Yuki (faché) : Menteur!Et arrête de me contredire puis sois d'accord avec moi pour une fois.

Shuichi : Je suis presque toujours d'accord avec toi.Qu'est-ce qui te prend ce soir ?

Yuki : Y me prend que tu as dit que tu ferais le ménage et toi tu ne fais jamais rien dans cette foutu baraque.

Shuichi : C'est faux!Si tu sortais plus souvent de ton bureaux,tu le remarquerais sûrement.Mais non,monsieur préfère travailler tout le temps à chaque jour.

Yuki : Arrête d'essayer de te trouver des excuses(frappe la table). C'est à cause de Hiro c'est ça? À force de traîner avec lui,tu commences à lui ressembler à cet idiot de guitariste.Tu le préfère à moi c'est ça?!(se lève de sa chaise,mains sur la table) C'est pour ça que t'es toujours avec lui et jamais avec moi.

Shuichi :(se lève aussi) Arrête ça Yuki,si je passe du temps avec Hiro c'est parce que toi tu travailles toujours.

Yuki : Y en a marre de ce type,je veux plus que tu le revois,c'est clair!

Shuichi : (légèrement en colère) C'est pas à toi de décider qui je dois voir ou non.

Yuki : Ça suffit Shindo Shuichi.Tu m'obéiras un point c'est tout.Tu n'as pas oublier ce qui c'est passer la dernière fois(sourire mauvais),n'est-ce pas mon beau.

Shuichi écarquillie les yeux d'abord surpris puis...

-Je...d'a...d'accord...(bégaye t-il en baissant la tête)

Yuki : Bien.(sourire satisfait se retourne et part laissant Shuichi seul et abattu)

Le lendemain

Shuichi appelle Hiro,stresser.

Shuichi : Allo Hiro ?C'est Shuichi,est-ce que tu peux venir me rejoindre en face du studio NG,s.t.p.

Hiro : O.K,je serais là dans une heure.Est-ce que ça va?

Shuichi : (pressé) Oui merci,à tantôt.

Hiro : À...(Shuichi raccroche)...tantôt.(Il regarde le combiner perplexe.)Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien avoir aujourd'hui.Bon,je le serais tantôt.

Une heure plus tard

Hiro attendait,son ami,debout devant le studio.Celui-ci avait une demi-heure de retard.Il le vit arrivé.Il fut surpris de le trouvé fatiguer et semblant très stresser.Il attendit que celui-ci l'ai rejoind pour lui demander.

Hiro : Salut Shuichi...Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive,tu sembles super stresser.Il est arriver quelque chose avec Yuki c'est ça?(inquièt)

Shuichi : Oui,il trouve que je passe trop de temps avec toi et pas assez avec lui.Il m'a demander d'arrêter de te voir.(dit-il la tête basse évitant de regarder son ami dans les yeux)

Hiro regarde attentivement son ami.

Hiro : J'espère que tu ne vas pas l'écouter.

Shuichi : Je...je...(bégaye t-il)

Hiro : Mais voyons Shuichi,ça n'a pas de sens tout ça,il ne peu pas te demander ça.

Shuichi : Tu ne le connais pas Hiro.(sur le point de pleurer)Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose que Sparky,je ne le supporterais pas.

Hiro : (intriguer)Sparky?Qui est Sparky?

Shuichi : C'est un petit chiot que j'avais ramasser dans la rue.Yuki a accepter de le garder,mais peu après,il a changer d'avis.Il disait que je m'occupait plus de Sparky que de lui et il m'a demander de m'en débarasser,mais je ne l'ai pas écouter.

Hiro : Et qu'est-ce qu'y c'est passer?

Shuichi : Je L,ai retrouver mutiler sur le sol de la cuisine le lendemain matin.

Hiro : Quoi!(crie t-il)Mais c'est un malade ce gars.Quesque tu attends pour le quitter.(horrifier)

Shuichi :(sourit tristement) Je suis désolé,j'en suis incapable,je l'aime trop pour ça.

Yuki : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?Et avec lui en plus.(Yuki arrive par en arrière et pointe Hiro du doigt,furieux)

Shuichi : Calme-toi mon chéri,j'étais en train d'expliquer à Hito que désormais je ne le verrai plus.(sourit gentiment)D'ailleurs,J'allais justement rentrer à la maison,il me reste un peu de ménage et je dois faire le souper,je vais faire ton plat favorit ce soir.

Il parle en le prenant par le bras et partit sans jeter un regard à Hiro qui regardait tristement son ami partir peiner pour lui.

**Fin**

J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce oneshot.Des reviews please.


End file.
